Monika/Poems
Throughout Doki Doki Literature Club!, the characters show the player poems and pieces of writing they have made for that day in exchange for the protagonist's. Each poem is different in each act and is usually based on the events that are happening. The list below is Monika's poems. Act 1 Hole in Wall :This poem is shown on the second day. It couldn't have been me. See, the direction the spackle protrudes. A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home. I peer inside for a clue. No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun. But it's too late. My retinas. Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image. It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright. It was too deep. Stretching forever into everything. A hole of infinite choices. I realize now, that I wasn't looking in. I was looking out. And he, on the other side, was looking in. Save Me :This poem is shown on the third day. The colors, they won't stop. Bright, beautiful colors Flashing, expanding, piercing Red, green, blue An endless cacophony Of meaningless noise The noise, it won't stop. Violent, grating waveforms Squeaking, screeching, piercing Sine, cosine, tangent Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust An endless poem Of meaningless Load Me ''The Lady who Knows Everything :''This poem is shown on the fourth day. An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth. The Lady who Knows Everything. A beautiful lady who has found every answer, All meaning, All purpose, And all that was ever sought. And here I am, a feather Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind. Day after day, I search. I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist. But when all else has failed me, When all others have turned away, The legend is all that remains – the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky. Until one day, the wind ceases to blow. I fall. And I fall and fall, and fall even more. Gentle as a feather. A dry quill, expressionless. But a hand catches me, between the thumb and forefinger. The hand of a beautiful lady. I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze. The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking. Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice. "I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing. There is no meaning. There is no purpose. And we seek only the impossible. I am not your legend. Your legend does not exist." And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind. Act 2 Hole in Wall (2) :This poem is shown on the second day. But he wasn't looking at me. Confused, I frantically glance at my surroundings. But my burned eyes can no longer see color. Are there others in this room? Are they talking? Or are they simply poems on flat sheets of paper, The sound of frantic scrawling playing tricks on my ears? The room begins to crinkle. Closing in on me. The air I breathe dissipate before it reaches my lungs. I panic. There must be a way out. It's right there. He's right there. Swallowing my fears, I brandish my pen. Save Me (2) :This poem is shown on the third day. The colors, they won't Bright, bea t ful c l rs Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing Red, green, blue An ndless CACOPHONY Of meaningless noise The noise, it won't STOP. Viol nt, grating w vef rms Sq e king, screech ng, piercing SINE, COSINE, TANGENT Like play ng a ch lkboard on a t rntable Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIBCAGE n ndl ss p m Of m n ngl ss Delete Her Act 3 Happy End :This poem is shown during Monika's initial dialogue in Act 3. Pen in hand, I find my strength. The courage endowed upon me by my one and only love. Together, let us dismantle this crumbling world And write a novel of our own fantasies. With a flick of her pen, the lost finds her way. In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day. After all, Not all good times must come to an end Trivia * All of the character poems use various text fonts to represent certain characters' handwriting. Monika writes in the "Journal" font. * Before the release of v1.1.1, "cacophony" was misspelled as "cacophany". This typo was fixed in v1.1.1 for both "Save Me" poems. pt-br:Monika/Poemas Category:Gameplay Category:Poems